Deftera
:"Man crawls on the earth like vermin, only breeding and fighting for all eternity. Yet you dare judge them... You, who lost the ability to die." -Adam :"What's that even supposed to mean!?" -Derek Stiles :"No...I have to believe that all of us were born with a purpose." -Naomi Kimishima Deftera is the second strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Deftera always attack in pairs, Type A and Type B. A-Deftera are red, and create white-colored smaller tumors, while B-Deftera are blue and create black tumors. When a Type A and Type B collide, the Deftera fruitlessly attempt to consume each other. When two of the same type collide, they drop the host's vitals and create smaller tumors. According to Tyler Chase, Deftera is actually a tumor that replicates its DNA on a rapid scale, making it look like it's moving. __TOC__ Treatment Pre-Deftera Deftera-tumors need to be burned off with the laser. If these are left too long unattended, they will spawn Mini-Deftera-tumors, but the Mini-Deftera-tumors cannot create more. Incinerating the last one will cause Deftera to emerge. Deftera A single Deftera pair is relatively easy to deal with, as there is no danger of others colliding. Keep the priority on Deftera-tumor incineration and keeping the vitals up. Drain the Deftera when they collide. After the third drain, the Deftera will begin rapidly spawning tumors and dropping vitals. It must be excised, then the hole left behind must be covered by a membrane. While fighting two Deftera pairs, chances are that two Deftera of the same color will collide sometimes. This process will drop the patient's vitals and create Deftera-tumors. The same will happen when any Deftera touches a combined pair - this will cause the pair to split as well. If Deftera of the same color keep colliding the laser may run out temporarily leaving the Deftera-tumors to reduce the host's vitals. The only possible way to solve this is to inject stabilizer while the laser recharges. The amount of Deftera-tumors and the colliding of Deftera might make increasing the host's vitals impossible and a retry will be necessary. Mutated Deftera Mutated Deftera are the same as normal Deftera, but they cause hemorrhaging in addition to the Deftera-tumors. Any attempts to use the laser on Deftera-tumors or attack Mutated Deftera under the pools of blood will not work, so extra care must be taken to quickly drain off the blood first. Operations ''Under the Knife'' ''Second Opinion'' ''New Blood'' Tips *Antibiotic gel can be used to attempt to "herd" the Deftera together; however, Deftera will lower vitals each time they touch gel. *Deftera that have undergone different degrees of damage will not collide. While this still won't prevent a stray Deftera from splitting apart a collided pair, it can be used to ensure that similar-coloured bodies do not collide. Trivia *Deftera will shake slightly before creating a Deftera-tumor. *Deftera resemble male Siamese fighting fish. *Deftera is based off Listeria monocytogenes, a bacterium that causes sepsis and meningitis. It is among the most virulent foodborne pathogens, with a 20 to 30% mortality rate. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife